The Aroma of Ramen
by Miraluco
Summary: Hinata had made up her mind to finally tell Naruto that she likes him. But the night goes different than what she expected. Will she still be able to tell him that she likes him? AU... R&R! Enjoy! 8D


**The Aroma of Ramen**

This is just a Naruhina one-shot. This is my first fanfic, so please constuctive criticism. You could also tell me if there's anything to fix. Hope you enjoy it! 8D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Oh, hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted loudly, "I didn't know you eat here!"

Hinata had made up her mind she was going to tell him that she had liked him ever since kindergarten. This time she wasn't going to run away. This time nothing will distract her to telling him.

She had gone to his favorite place to eat: Icharaku Ramen! She sat in the restaurant having ramen, and waiting for Naruto. And now Naruto was there right in front of her. She couldn't run away now.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly.

"Don't mind if I sit with you?" Hinata began to blush.

"Um, um ok," she said weakly pressing her two fingers together. Then she began to think, that they're all alone. _Together._ Doesn't this mean this is a date? She nearly fainted thinking about it.

"The usual Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked.

"Yes!" Hinata thought of something to say.

"D-Do you go here often Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked even though she knew the answer. He usually goes there after school.

"Yeah! I love to eat here," Naruto said with a big grin on his face. Hinata blushed even more. She had always loved his grin and she was grinning at her.

The whole night was a blur to Hinata. She was eating with him, talking with him, and she was having fun! She couldn't believe it, but atleast it was going great. This time she knew she could tell him. When they were talking, Naruto did most of it. Hinata just smiled through the whole conversation.

"So Hinata that's why there should be no homework! Don't you agree?" Hinata was holding back the urge to laugh. She thought that might hurt his feelings. So then she nodded her head and smiled. Naruto grinned again.

"That's why I like you Hinata! You're the only one that agrees with me!"

"Likes me?" Hinata thought. Her face flushed. She was sure of it she was going to faint.

"Hinata, pull yourself together! I am not going to faint. I made up my mind that I wasn't going to loose my chance to tell him that I liked him," Hinata thought.

"Hey, Hinata are you ok? Your face is red," Naruto said putting his hand on her forehead.

"I-I'm fine..." Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She was going to faint.

"Are you sure? You're really hot," Naruto said.

"_Hot_," Hinata thought. She couldn't hold any longer.

_Thump_

"Hey! Hinata!" Naruto yelled. Hinata had fainted. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled again. He had picked her up and carried her and went outside.

"Hey Naruto! You didn't pay!" Teuchi yelled running after them, but stopped at the exit. He still had other customers to take care of.

"Where should I go?" Naruto thought, "The hospital? No. Her house? I don't know where she lives. I could probably just go home. She could rest there." Naruto walked to his house with Hinata on her back. He opened his door to his house and out Hinata on his couch and sat down.

**...**

Naruto looked at the clock. It was already 6:30 p.m. It has been two hours already. Hinata groaned.

"Hinata?" Hinata opened her eyes. She was wondering where she was. She didn't recognize it. A place that smelled of ramen. She thought she was still in Ichiraku, but she wasn't.

"Naruto-kun? Where am I?" Hinata asked.

"You're at my house! When you fainted, I didn't know where to bring you. I thought of the hospital, but it wasn't really an emergancy. So then I thought of your house, but I didn't know where you live. So, I brought you here."

"Oh," Hinata replied. The thought of being in Naruto's house would just make her faint again.

"Since it's almost 7, you should probably go home now. You parents must be worried." Hinata nodded and stood up. Hinata made her way to the door and when she opened it, Naruto asked her, "Can I walk you home?"

"Huh?" Hinata began to blush.

"Well you don't have to say yes! It was just a suggestion," Naruto said quickly. Hinata noticed that he was blushing. Her crush blushing and wanting to walk her home? It was a miracle!

"Uh, Sure," Hinata said and to that Naruto smiled.

When they were walking together it was exceptionally quiet. Hinata expected it to be loud.

"I live right there," Hinata said while pointing to her house.

"Ok," Naruto said kind of dissapointed. Hinata opened her door and said goodbye to Naruto. Naruto started to walk away and back to his house while Hinata went inside her house.

"Well, hello Hinata-sama. I didn't know you were out with a friend," Neji said.

"It was Naruto-kun, Neji-san."

"And why was he with you?" Neji said rather quickly.

"He was just walking me home."

"I didn't know he was that kind to you. You do know he is clueless."

"Everyone knows that Neji," Hanabi said, "I still don't know what you see in him."

"Hanabi, don't you have homework?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, but I finished it all. So I'm going out now."

"It's late!"

"So! Just because you're older doesn't mean you get to order me around!"

"Your dad said I was in charge!"

"All you ever do is hang out with Ten-ten! You call that in charge!" Neji blushed furiously.

"You! Go to your room right now!"

"Fine!" Hanabi yelled going to her room and slammed her door, swearing loudly.

Neji sighed. They have been having fights more than usual.

"I trust you are going to do your homework?" Hinata nodded, went to her room and started on her homework.

**...**

Hinata walked into her school when she had just heard someone calling after her.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba yelled running over to her with Neji. It was surprising how they became close friends considering they have different personalities. "I heard you had a date with Naruto!"

"It wasn't date Kiba!" Neji said quite mad.

"But they were all alone," Kiba said to Neji, "You were on a date with Naruto, right Hinata?" Hinata didn't know what to say because she herself didn't know what to say because she herself didn't know, but what she was interested in how they knew about it.

"How did you know about that?" Hinata asked.

"News spread around here fast," Kiba replied winking at her.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata looked for who was calling her name this time. It was Naruto. "Hello Kiba, Neji," Naruto greeted them. "Hinata, I had fun yesterday," Kiba smirked and Neji looked furious, "so I was thinking that we should hang out again sometime." Naruto said just blushing a little.

"S-Sure," Hinata replied, just about to faint. Naruto had asked her out!

"Well then, see you!" Naruto said leaving them.

"So I guess you have another date with him," Kiba said smiling. Neji just sighed.

"So I heard you guys are officially together now," Neji said to Kiba. Kiba started to blush.

"And you and Ten-ten are close as ever." Neji smiled.

Hinata left them talking to each other. Hinata couldn't believe that Naruto had asked her out. She walked towards her class still not believing what had happened. Her crush who had an aroma of ramen had asked her out! Even though she wasn't able to confess to him, she was still happy of the results. Probably next time she would be able to...

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction! 8D Please review and favorite if you want, but would be really appreciated! Thanks! 8D


End file.
